Andromeda Initiative Personnel Files
by FluffyCannibal
Summary: These are the Initiative's files on the Human Pathfinder Team, as kept by Director Tann himself. As with my earlier story, Alliance Personnel Files, THIS IS A COMEDY, DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. I HAVE TO USE REALLY BIG LETTERS OR PEOPLE GET UPSET.


**Andromeda Initiative Personnel Files /** Section: Ark Hyperion **/** Subsection: Human Pathfinder Team

 **Attached Note:**

Director Tann,

These are a selection of the files we hold on the Human Pathfinder Team, forwarded to you as per your request. If you require any additional files at any time, please do not hesitate to let us know.

Yours faithfully,

Dr. H. Iiyani,  
Human Affairs

 **ANDROMEDA INITIATIVE PERSONNEL FILE**

Alec Ryder, Former Human Pathfinder, Deceased

Psychological Profile: Logical, Professional

Forwarded from Alliance Navy:

 **Alliance Personnel File**

IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: 0001-AC-2826

NAME: RYDER, A.

D.O.B.: 2129/12/17

CLASSIFICATION: N7

DIVISION: Alliance Marine

STATUS: Section 8, Dishonorably discharged

RANK ACHIEVED: Major

COMBAT CLASS: Soldier

 **NOTABLE EVENTS:**

2149: Member of task force led by Jon Grissom; first humans to fly through a Mass Relay

2157: One of the first graduates of the N7 Training Program

2157: Fought on Shanxi during First Contact War

2158: Awarded Gold Heart for efforts in First Contact War

2164: Cautioned for unauthorised use of computer hardware

2166: Cautioned for unauthorised use of VI robotics

2168: Posted to Citadel

2171: Awarded Silver Star for efforts in rescuing civillian held captive by slavers, during routine patrol.

2175: Cautioned for unauthorised experiments on Avina VI

2178: Cautioned for unauthorised use of VI hardware

2181: Cautioned for attempted de-weaponisation of Luna VI training module during routine training, see Alliance Security Log 100-72.D

2181: Dishonorable discharge

 **Alliance Security Log 100.D-71**

[FLAGGED, 2185/11/12: UNDER ORDERS OF ADM HACKETT, S. FLAG REASON: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ATTACHED EXTRANET MESSAGE, HOW THE HELL DID THIS GET BURIED, AND WHY ARE CERBERUS USING A DEAD OFFICER'S CODES? GET MIKHAILOVICH TO MY SHIP, NOW!]

[FLAGGED, 2185/11/10: FILE ACCESSED THROUGH STOLEN SPECTRE CODES BELONGING TO LCDR SHEPARD, J., HACK TRACED TO CERBERUS]

[CAUTION: ATTEMPTED SEALING BY RADM MIKHAILOVICH, Z. INCOMPLETE, NEEDS APPROVAL BY ADM OR HIGHER]

Unauthorised attempted theft of Luna VI training module,

Firebase Moon, Luna, Sol System

LT. RYDER, A. was attending routine training at Firebase Moon when he was caught attempting to upload and remove Firebase Moon's VI system. This comes in the wake of multiple complaints from training staff, stating that RYDER, A. has been insisting the VI is showing signs of being an AI, since he arrived 36 hours previously.

UPDATE: On being interviewed RYDER, A. has insisted that the VI be taken offline and studied.

UPDATE: RADM MIKHAILOVICH, Z. has intervened, verbally cautioned RYDER, A., and ordered him to take one week's unpaid leave.

CASE STATUS: Closed, Resolved.

 **ATTACHED EXTRANET MESSAGE**

From: MIKHAILOVICH, Z.

To: OPERATION HANNIBAL

Subj: Too damn close

We almost got busted by some Major called Ryder. I managed to calm it down and convince Alliance Security that he's just overworked and losing it a bit, but if they'd listened to him when he told them that Firebase Moon has an experimental AI in charge then we'd all be hung out to dry.

Anyway, I got him out of the way for now, closed the case, and buried it. Had to fudge some Admiral codes but I think it worked. But I'm going to be keeping an eye on this Ryder. I spoke to him personally, as well as asked around about him and he's got some damn obsession with AI by the sounds of it. I think he might be on to us, so I'm going to start digging for excuses, see if I can get him a section 8.

But I reiterate: Too. Damn. Close.

\- Rear Admiral Zian Mikhailovich

 **ANDROMEDA INITIATIVE PERSONNEL FILE**

Scott Ryder, Human Pathfinder

Psychological Profile: Casual, Emotional

Forwarded from Alliance Navy:

 **Alliance Personnel File**

IDENTIFICATION NUMBER: 9521-JN-6936

NAME: RYDER, S.

D.O.B.: 2163/01/20

CLASSIFICATION: A1

DIVISION: Alliance Marine

STATUS: Discharged

RANK ACHIEVED: Private

COMBAT CLASS: Vanguard

 **NOTABLE EVENTS:**

2181: Cautioned for assault on fellow recruit, see Alliance Security Log 19847.L-55

 **Alliance Security Log 19847.L-55**

Assault

Firebase Xenon Training Ground

RECRUIT DAVID, L. was found, bound, naked, and with a model geth stuck inside his rectum, at 0530. Victim claims he was assaulted and left by RECRUIT RYDER, S. approximately 5 hours previously.

UPDATE: DRILL SGT SUNG-LI, J., confirms a hostile rivalry has been going on between the victim and accused, but insists that RECRUIT RYDER, S. was participating in an unofficial training exercise all night, and refuses to elaborate further.

CASE STATUS: Open, Unresolved.

 **EXTRANET MESSAGE**

From: SUNG-LI, J.

To: RYDER, S.

Subj: Sloppy, but with a nice touch

I'm not in the habit of lying to Alliance Security, but I did it for your dad - like I told you when we met, if he hadn't pulled my dad out of that shuttle on Shanxi in the First Contact War, then I would never have been born. I'd planned my own punishment for David's behaviour before you beat me to the punch; him ribbing you over your dad's discharge doesn't phase me (and shouldn't phase you either, you're no damn snowflake), but that tirade of filth he spoke about your dad yesterday and how he's cheating on your mom with geth? That was too-effing-much, your dad's a goddamn hero in my book.

You were sloppy; any of the officers here could have told you that each morning an Alliance Security Patrol uses the corridor you left David in, meaning they'd find him and investigate rather than us Drill Sergeants handling it in-house. But, the geth up his ass was a nice touch.

NOW STOP READING YOUR PRIVATE MESSAGES AND GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY MAGGOT.

 **CITADEL SECURITY REPORT**

2173/08/31

Young human boy identified as Scott Ryder (minor) has been escorted home by officers, after attempting to headbutt a krogan merchant in Azuella Markets. The merchant had been given a citation approximately 1 hour earlier, after aggresively shouting at Scott's twin Sara Ryder when she attempted to purchase spare computer parts from him.

As a minor, no further action will be taken.

 **CITADEL SECURITY REPORT**

2177/04/15

Humans Scott Ryder (minor), Kit Harlow, Tyler Harlow, and James Vega were found swimming in the Presidium lake.

Brothers Kit and Tyler Harlow have been cautioned, and have claimed responsibility for their younger cousin Ryder, meaning Ryder will not be cautioned. James Vega has been cautioned, and advised that as a tourist, when his two-week Citadel tourism pass expires he will now have a six-month ban on seeking a new one.

 **E-MAIL**

From: Scott Ryder

To: Sara Ryder

Subject: Testing

Hey sis, the Initiative's e-mail service went online! I'm testing it out, so you can click on the attachment please? To make sure I'm doing it right.

\- Scott

 _(attachment included)_

 **EMAIL**

From: Sara Ryder

To: Scott Ryder

Subject: RE: Testing

Really, Scott? Ardat-Yakshi porn was the best thing you could come up with? As I'm more technologically gifted than you, little bro, I'm changing your Initiative Account settings to "child". I'll change it back when we reach Andromeda.

Sara

 **EMAIL**

From: Scott Ryder

To: Sara Ryder

Subject: What the f***?

Seriously Sara, this isn't funny, the adult content filter won't even let me look at sports reports on my new omni-tool because they contain the word b***. D*****! I mean the word "ALL" but with a "B" at the beginning.

I hate you.

 **Additional Notes:**

Cautioned for attempting to smuggle whiskey on board the Hyperion

Cautioned for attempting to smuggle video games aboard the Hyperion

Cautioned for attempting to bribe medical staff into promising to release him from cryo-stasis before his sister, so that he could win a bet.


End file.
